


Всё не так.

by Fire_Fox



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Fox/pseuds/Fire_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда запыхавшийся Марк появляется на пороге его квартиры, первый порыв Эдуардо – как следует врезать этому придурку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всё не так.

Эдуардо раздраженно вздыхает, захлопывая за собой дверь квартиры и пытаясь унять едва заметную дрожь в руках. Его колотит. Его чертовски колотит на протяжении всего вечера. Но это, он очень надеется, можно списать на переутомление, недосып, излишнюю самоуверенность, которой он заразился от Марка, черт бы его побрал. Впрочем, он многим заразился от бывшего друга, но сейчас об этом лучше было бы не вспоминать. Эдуардо просто зол. Это одна эмоция, которая съедала его уже слишком долго, не давала покоя, не желала оставить даже тогда, когда его редкие победы приносили небольшое облегчение и радость. Единственное его желание – отомстить им всем, поставить на место невыносимого Паркера, вправить мозги Марку, возможно, вернуть хотя бы какие-то связи и отношения между ними, если они вообще остались. А в этом Саверин уже начинал сомневаться.

Пальто должно было оказаться на вешалке, однако свалилось на пол, но сейчас на это не было никакого желания обращать внимания. Сейчас он был один, наедине с теми мыслями, которые особенно сильно любят пожирать душу ближе к вечеру, когда состояние действительно разбитое. Когда выключенный мобильник ударяется о стену, но все равно выживает, когда горячая вода из чайника, стоит начать наливать ее в чашку, умудряется попасть на руку, когда горло невыносимо жжет, а лекарств под рукой нет.

Эдуардо не помнит, как он проводит следующие двенадцать часов. Состояние, больше похожее на бред больного, не отпускает. Тяжелый туман в голове путает мысли, даты, дела, а дождь за окном лишь усугубляет сложившуюся ситуацию. Под шелест дождя очень легко погружаться в забвение, изредка приходить в себя, что удостовериться в одном – жив. По-прежнему жив, но все также хочет умереть, чтобы не мучиться. 

В бессознательном состоянии поднимается с места. Понимает, что надо добраться до аптеки, но не видит в этом никакого смысла. Хочет лишь опуститься обратно, но уже не может – необъяснимая тревога дает о себе знать. Жутко жарко, голоса практически нет, но окно открыто, а холодные капли приятно холодят разгоряченную кожу ладоней. Хочется подставить лицо, но к месту словно приклеили. 

Эдуардо тяжело вздохнул. Настроение было таким же, как и погода – паршивым, а про общее состояние куда лучше было бы умолчать, чтобы лишний раз не вспоминать о том, как все плохо. 

Тем более, когда все идет не так, как когда-то планировалось.

Кое-как стянув с себя пиджак, Саверин рухнул обратно на кровать, закрыв глаза. Тишина тут же навалилась на него, оглушая и пробуждая в памяти образы, которые парень уже давно похоронил для себя, поклялся никогда не вспоминать о них, но которые невольно вырвались наружу. И среди них – суровый, пристальный взгляд отца, его холодный голос и теплые руки матери на почему-то слишком худых плечах. 

Это забвение было самым неприятным.

*

_Какого черта Эдуардо не выходит на связь? Крис._

Марк скрещивает руки на груди, мысленно посылает Криса подальше, а сам пытается снова восстановить прежний ход своих мыслей. 

_Марк, не будь дрянью. Ты ведь знаешь, что что-то не так, признай это. Крис._

Цукерберг отстраненно хмыкает, кидает телефон на стол, за которым работает и снова смотрит на экран, пытаясь понять, где и когда он допустил ошибку. И хотя сам факт того, что он никогда не совершал ошибок ранее не оспаривался, сейчас нужно было что-то, что в корне могло изменить это утверждение.

_Завтра в пять вечера деловая встреча. Постарайся не клевать на ней носом. Нам это необходимо. Шон._

Сообщение от Паркера удостаивается лишь беглого просмотра, после чего многострадальный мобильник в очередной раз несильно ударяется корпусом о поверхность рабочего стола. Марк снова настраивается на нужный ему поток мыслей, без конца анализирует все произошедшее за последнее время, пытается понять, когда они с Эдуардо перестали в полной мере общаться так, как это было ранее.

И ответ всплывает сам собой, что уже достижение. Вместе с ним приходит очередное SMS.

_Марк, перестань быть последним мудаком и мерзавцем. От него больше суток нет вестей. Дастин._

_Иди к черту. И передай Крису, если он не успокоится, потом будет не очень весело. Марк._

_Окей. Дастин._

_Кстати, передавай ему пламенный привет. Надеюсь, вы там не забудете о своих обязанностях, находясь рядом друг с другом. Марк._

_Иди к черту. Крис._

Марк едва приподнимает правый уголок рта, запускает руки в волосы, но тут же срывается с места. На лету успевает схватить мобильный, но забывает про куртку, не заботится даже о толстовке и выбегает на улицу в одной футболке, старых джинсах и порванных кедах, в которых привык работать и ходить по дому. А в прочем, он появлялся так всюду, потому что главная цель – Фейсбук и его улучшения. 

Больше ничего. Практически.

*

Когда запыхавшийся Марк появляется на пороге его квартиры, первый порыв Эдуардо – как следует врезать этому придурку, но у него абсолютно нет сил на это. Поэтому он просто без слов пропускает Марка внутрь, закрывает за ним дверь и устало прислоняется к стене. 

Молчание кажется невыносимым. Сдавливает виски Эдуардо, мучает Марка, но никто не может выдавить из себя хотя бы одно слово, чтобы завязать разговор. Телефон Цукерберга снова вибрирует.

_Если он к нам не вернется, вина будет лежать лишь на тебе. Дастин._

\- Передавай им привет, - тихо пробормотал Саверин себе под нос. Марк поднял на него удивленный взгляд.  
\- Как ты?  
\- Как будто не видно, - огрызается он в ответ. – Меня предал лучший друг, я лишился работы, меня уже около суток дико лихорадит, а ты еще что-то спрашиваешь? Ты точно идиот, Марк.  
\- Врачей не пробовал вызвать?

Эдуардо глухо застонал, снова оказавшись на ногах и медленно отправившись в свою комнату. Марк следовал за ним.

\- Чего ты хочешь? - убитым голосом спросил Саверин.  
\- Вернуть тебя, - пожал плечами Цукерберг.

И вроде бы слова простые, но обоим стало нехорошо. Марку от того, что он действительно это сказал, а Вардо от того, что для него все это показалось лишь галлюцинацией.

\- Да ну?  
\- Ну да. Не веришь?  
\- Именно.  
\- А если по-другому?

Не дожидаясь ответа или хоть какой-ниубдь реакции на эти слова, Марк просто наклонился к своему собеседнику, что сейчас больше напоминал живого трупа, и коснулся его губ своими. Протяжный выдох Саверина, ставший реакцией на это действие, лишь позволил Марку углубить поцелуй, а вместе с ним и укрепить уверенность бывшего лучшего друга в том, что все происходящее действительно реально.

Когда Марк все же отстранился от парня, слова последнего действительно заставили его улыбнуться.

\- Если ты уйдешь и в этот раз, я тебя точно убью.


End file.
